Body
Body is one of the three types of armors, along with Head and Legs. Body armors come at different prices. They can cost different amounts of and , or can be gained by completing tasks (Easter Bunny Vest, Anti-Explosive Vest, Close Quarters Vest and more). List of Body Armors Newbie jacket green image.jpg|The Newbie Jacket (Green) Bullseye t shirt image.jpg|The Bullseye T-Shirt Newbie jacket orange image.jpg|The Newbie Jacket (Orange) Urban camo image.jpg|The Urban Camo T - Shirt Fan T-Shirt.png|The Fan T - Shirt Vest.PNG|The Vest Camper Heart.PNG|The Camper Heart Santa's Jump Jacket revision.png|The Santa's Jump Jacket Death Company.PNG|The Death Company One Man Army.PNG|The One Man Army Purple Suit Jacket.PNG|The Purple Suit Jacket The Real Cop cutted.png|The Real Cop Heavy Armor.PNG|The Heavy Armor Ghostbusters Jacket1.png|Ghostbusters Jacket Yeti Jacket cutted.png|The Yeti Jacket Black Suit Jacket.PNG|The Black Suit Jacket Always Ready.PNG|The Always Ready MIB Suit Jacket.PNG|The MIB Suit Jacket Cyborg Body cutted.png|The Cyborg Body Snow clothing image.jpg|The Snow Coat Ranger Body cutted.png|The Ranger Body GearyDesert.jpg|The Desert Jacket Swamp Body.PNG|The Swamp Body Rioter Vest.PNG|The Rioteer Vest Urban Ops Jacket cutted.png|The Urban Ops Jacket Urban Fighter Vest.PNG|The Urban Fighter Vest Easter Bunny Vest cutted.png|The Easter Bunny Vest Anti-Explosive Vest.PNG|The Anti - Explosive Vest Spec Ops Vest cutted.png|The Spec Ops Vest Close Quarters Vest.PNG|The Close Quarters Vest Ectoplasm-Gold Converter Cutted.png|Ectoplasm-Gold Converter WarlockCoat1.jpg|The Warlock Coat Monster Vest cutted.png|The Monster Vest Shadow hunter guard.jpeg|The Shadow Hunter Guard CN Breastplate.png|The Cyber Ninja Breastplate WarriorBunnyVestEquipped.jpg|Warrior Bunny Vest Carnaval 2.png|Brazilian Warrior Vest Classic Santa jacket.jpg|Classic Santa Jacket Sfvest.jpg|S.F. Vest 1438958272849.png|Biker Vest 1442386650073.png|Black Charro Jacket Cadet Vest.png|The Cadet Vest D.M. Front Pack.png|The D.M. Front Pack Night Santa's Jacket.png|Night Santa's Jacket Lucky Vest.png|Lucky's Vest Leprechaun's Jacket.png|Leprechaun's Jacket Freedom Soldier Jacket.png|Freedom Soldier Jacket White Cotton Shirt.png|White Cotton Shirt B.B. Jacket.png|B.B. Jacket Outlaw Jacket.png|Outlaw Jacket Referee Shirt.png|Referee T-Shirt Striker T-Shirt.png|Striker T-Shirt Ghostbuster Jumpsuit (Body).png|Ghostbusters Jumpsuit (Body) Ghostbusters T-Shirt 2016 (B).png|Ghostbusters T-Shirt 2016 (B) Ghostbusters T-Shirt 2016 (W).png|Ghostbuster T-Shirt 2016 (W) Ghostbusters T-Shirt '84 (B).png|Ghostbusters T-Shirt '84 (B) Ghostbusters T-Shirt '84 (W).png|Ghostbusters T-Shirt '84 (W) U.F. Protections.png|U.F. Protections Drill Instructor Shirt.png|Drill Instructor Shirt. Fire Commando Guard.png|Fire Commando Guard Advanced Chest.png|Advanced Chest Impaler's Coat 1.png|Impaler's Coat Veteran Breastplate.png|Veteran Breastplate Padded Plate.png|Padded Plate Stuntman Jacket.png|Stuntman Jacket Sabotage Plates.png|Sabotage Plate Fireside Santa's Jacket.png|Fireside Santa's Jacket Screen Shot 2017-01-27 at 11.29.52 am-0.png|Golden Fire Breastplate Brazilian Vest.png|Brazilian Fighter Vest Blackbird Curiass Cropped.png|Blackbird Cuirass Lucky Braces.png|Lucky Braces Screen Shot 2017-03-16 at 6.24.06 pm.png|Celtic Tattoo Forest Shadow Backpack1.png|Forest Shadow Backpack Classic Hunter Waistcoat.png|Classic Hunter Waiscoat Football Jerseys The following part lists up all the 36 Football shirts available for purchase during the Football Fever Event. All of them provides a 7% Agility bonus when equipped. Alegeriacropped.png|Algeria (Shirt) ArgentinaCropped.png|Argentina (Shirt) AustraliaCropped.png|Australia (Shirt) BelgiumCropped.png|Belgium (Shirt) BosniaCropped.png|Bosnia (Shirt) BrazilBCropped.png|Brazil B (Shirt) Brazilcropped.png|Brazil (Shirt) CameroonCropped.png|Cameroon (Shirt) ChileCropped.png|Chile (Shirt) ColombiaCropped.png|Colombia (Shirt) CostaRicaCropped.png|Coasta Rica (Shirt) CroatiaCropped.png|Croatia (Shirt) EcuadorCropped.png|Ecuador (Shirt) EnglandCropped.png|England (Shirt) FranceCropped (1).png|France (Shirt) GermanyB.png|Germany B (Shirt) GermanyCropped.png|Germany (Shirt) GhanaCropped.png|Ghana (Shirt) GreeceCropped.png|Greece (Shirt) HondurasCropped.png|Honduras (Shirt) IranCropped.png|Iran (Shirt) ItalyCropped.png|Italy (Shirt) IvoryCoastCropped.png|Ivory Coast (Shirt) Jamica.png|Jamica (Shirt) JapanCropped.png|Japan (Shirt) KoreaCropped.png|Korea(Shirt) MexicoCropped.png|Mexico (Shirt) NetherlandCropped.png|Neitherlands (Shirt) NigeriaCropped.png|Nigeria (Shirt) PortugalCropped.png|Portugal (Shirt) RussiaCropped.png|Russia (Shirt) SpainBCropped.png|pain B (Shirt) SpainCropped.png|Spain (Shirt) Urugray_Cropped.png|Uruguay (Shirt) USABCropped.png|USA B (Shirt) USACropped.png|USA (Shirt) #Brazil (Shirt) #Brazil (B) (Shirt) #Spain (Shirt) #Spain (B) (Shirt) #USA (Shirt) #USA (B) (Shirt) #Gemany (Shirt) #Germany (B) (Shirt) #England (Shirt) #Italy (Shirt) #Argentina (Shirt) #Netherlands (Shirt) #France (Shirt) #Russia (Shirt) #Korea Republic (Shirt) #Japan (Shirt) #Mexico (Shirt) #Ghana (Shirt) #Cameroon (Shirt) #Portugal (Shirt) #Nigeria (Shirt) #Iran (Shirt) #Bosnia and Herzegovina (Shirt) #Honduras (Shirt) #Ecuador (Shirt) #Switzerland (Shirt) #Costa Rica (Shirt) #Uruguay (Shirt) #Ivory Coast (Shirt) #Algeria (Shirt) #Greece (Shirt) #Colombia (Shirt) #Australia (Shirt) #Chile (Shirt) #Croatia (Shirt) #Belgium (Shirt) Football Jerseys 2016 Austria.png|Austria (Shirt) Iceland.png|Iceland (Shirt) Sweden.png|Sweden (Shirt) Republic of Iceland.png|Republic of Iceland (Shirt) Slovakia.png|Slovakia (Shirt) Paraguaycropped.png|Paraguay (Shirt) Turkey_cropped.png|Turkey (Shirt) *Austria (Shirt) *Iceland (Shirt) *Sweden (Shirt) *Republic of Ireland (Shirt) *Turkey (Shirt) *Czech Republic (Shirt) *Northern Ireland (Shirt) *Ukraine (Shirt) *Poland (Shirt) *Slovakia (Shirt) *Wales (Shirt) *Albania (Shirt) *Romania (Shirt) *Bolivia (Shirt) *Panama (Shirt) *Venezuela (Shirt) *Peru (Shirt) *Haiti (Shirt) *Paraguay (Shirt) *Jamaica (Shirt) Category:Armors